Prince Charming would always be him
by Oneofthosedays
Summary: What if you found the guy you've been crushing on since eleventh grade is now you Police chief and your friends with on of his men? Very simple avoid at all cost so you don't get crushed again ExB AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

I just found my prince charming, my knight in shining armor. The green eyed man I went to high school with. This is my story.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I never went by Isabella unless I was in trouble. I was always Bella. I grew up in Phoenix Arizona and in Forks ,Washington. Renée and Charlie split when I was just a few months old. I moved in with my dad who lives in Forks when I just started my third year of high school. This is were it began. Were I found him and his strange mysterious ways. He lured me into him. I didn't notice till he graduated. He was a year a head. I never saw him again. Or so I thought. I found out he went to Portland to go to collage. I was excited. The collage I wanted to go to had him there already.

I never did think after I graduated I would get into the collage up in Portland. Luckily I did. Then did I realize he wasn't there. My green eyes mystery man wasn't at Portland anymore. So I thought. Turns out he be came something no one ever thought he would become. I never thought about what I was going to be after I was out of collage. Maybe an author. I was a crazy writer with good stories. Or maybe a chef I loved cooking. It was second nature to me. Maybe a secretary for some big shot business owner or something.

I, Accident prone young teenage woman had lived to see collage years which was good. At least till I got to campus. That's when I met Prince Charming. He didn't recognize me for to reasons. One my hair had turned a lighter brown from my days hanging out at La Push, Were one of my dear friend Jacob lives. Second reason is cause when ever we had class together I would never look over at him. His eyes looked puzzled like he was mulling over the thought to if I went to high school with him or not. Accident prone me dropped my coffee on him. Then I offered to get him a coffee or something, Realizing I didn't have a place to stay I bought him a black coffee. Strange I never remember seeing him drink just black coffee I always remembered smelling the smell of coffee creamer on him. Crazy cook sense would always go into hyper drive in the smell of food.

"Well Hello. You must be Isabella?" A perky girls voice said. "Bella and yes I'm her. Hello" I corrected this perky girl. "Names Alice I'm your room mate." She smiled. "What?" I looked over my right shoulder to see a small girl with a black pixie styled hair-cut. "Your father was worried and called to find you a room mate. Which is me ,and Rose." Alice said smiling. "Oh.. Well thanks for taking me in I think?" I replied. "Wait who is this Rose?" I asked Cause my darling friend Rosalie mentioned something about going to Portland to be with her boyfriend. "Rosalie Hale. Tall Blond" Alice started "And a very pricey shopper." I added. "Oh you know her?" Alice said

"Yeah I went to school with her for two years she came to Portland to be with her boyfriend." I said as I grabbed the last of my bags… Alright I grabbed the only four bags I had. Alice oddly took one for me. When I attempted to take it she swatted my hand away. "Oh. I also noticed you met out local Police Chief." Alice smiled. "Police chief?" I said surprised. He wasn't what you would think. "Yeah all the girls practically want in his pants but he refuses to date after leaving the girl he wanted behind at his old high school I think that's what Rose said…" Alice said rolling her eyes. "You don't want in his pants?" I asked "Nah. I got my Jasper, Jasper Hale. Rose's cousin strange huh? They didn't even know they were cousins.

"Weird." I said just at I was tackled by none other the Rosalie Hale "BELLAAAAA!!!" Yup That Rosalie. "OW god dangit woman get off." I cried out from being tackled to the floor. "Ha sorry. I was hoping Em was coming up with you guys…" Rose said smiling and taking one of my bags. "You need to go shopping. He's Here! Your Green eyed man is here!" Rose started going on and on and on about him. "Green eyes?" A males voice came from the door. " Emmett!!" I do think I've ever seen Rose run so fast before.

"Hey rose. New meat?" The Emmett guy said looking up and down at me. " No. New kid to school but best friend from before." Rose said. "I see." Emmett said. A loud obnoxious ring tone started to play after words "What does he want now?" Emmett moaned pulling out his cell phone. "Hey Eddie!" Emmett said "Deal with it. What oh god again? I'll check it out. I'll also bring down our newbie girl for her id card and stuff." Emmett said giving me a very cheesy grin. "Later Eduardo." Emmett said hanging up. "There are those girls again. Oh And ummm…" He stopped. "Bella." "Bella! Thanks anyway Bella your going to have come and get your id card for campus so if your in an-" 'Accident or worse you can identify me. My dad is a cop." I said smiling but nodding. "We'll put your stuff up Bells!" Rose said pushing Emmett toward the door along with Alice pushing me as well. "Wha?" "They want us gone. I think. No worries I'm all to rose so its not like I'll rape you or something." Emmett went on. "That's good."

Twenty minutes later I was staring back at the green eyed guy who I spilled coffee on. Emmett looked at us and just laughed cause I was blushing most likely the color red of fire trucks or worse. "I… I'm sorry for spilling my coffee…" I mumbled to nervous to say anything other then that. "It's alright… Not like you did it on purpose." Green eyes said with a crooked grin. "I can't believe it! Newbie Bella got Cullen to smile!" Emmett yelled. "EMMETT!" I screeched. "Sorry sorry… But he never smiles!" Emmett said covering his head and pulling back. "And my cop is scared of Bella Swan?" Cullen said confused. "She's got a mean left hook! I swear." Emmett exclaimed. "Ugh. The only reason why I hit you was cause you were acting like a huge dork… No wonder why Rose likes you…And I did not hit you hard." I rolled my eyes. "Hmm…" Cullen said giving a me a curious look. Alright Cullen isn't really his really name but it sounds hot okay. "Don't give me the look Cullen. I've seen that look like five million times." I snapped. Cullen jerked back like he was punched in the gut. "Edward. Bella it's Edward." Edward said. "And I should know this why?" I said giving him a do I look interested to you look. "No reason but it would be nicer to use that then Cullen." Edward said showing his manners. "What ever. It would be more of a Chief Cullen then? If I was to do it proper" I said holding my hand out for my id card. "Err… Right. Here you go" Edward handed me my things then I walked right out of the room. "Bells what on earth are you so pissed at him for?" Emmett said a few minutes later coming from Edwards office. "Cause he's just…. Ugh… Perfect…." I sighed. "Ohh I get it your in love with him and think he's not into you?" Emmett said. I admitt he's smarter then he looks. "Yeah… can I go home now?" I asked Emmett. "Sure…" Emmett sounded less goofball-ish and more like a normal human who cares.

--

**It's the first chapter of a new story That came to me at like two am almost three months ago…**


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I really hate Emmett for figuring out why I was all pissed at Edward… Now Emmett won't leave me alone… The last thing I need is for him to start tease me about it… I swear there are times I wanna strangle him but he's to teddy bear like… And easy to manipulate.. Last week I told him I knew how to get Rose to break up with him… of course she knew what I meant but he took it beyond the wrong way….

"Emmett shut up." I glared at him. "Nope.. You like Edward and I know he likes you to. He keeps asking about you at when I get to the department." He teased me. "I really could care less Emmett… But if you don't mind move your patrol car so I get to class." I said glaring again. "Sure Bells." Emmett grinned. I swear one day I'll smack the smile off his face…

"Chief." The professor said as he noticed Edward slipped into the room. "Who's in trouble this time?" He asked. " No one professor… I'm just curious to see how you class is going. I've heard you were having a few issues with students." Edward said giving my professor an six-watt smile. Of course every girl almost screamed besides me… Which was fairly annoying. I just glared at the wall beside his head for the rest of class. Dang him and his ways of getting to watch me. "Miss Swan. Could you please hand in your homework?" The professor asked like what seemed to be only ten minutes later… "Sure Professor Gates" I dug out the yellow folder I kept the finished homework in and pulled out my essay on Shakespeare. "Thank you Miss Swan. You are dismissed from class now." Professor Gates smiled at me.

"What the heck was that?" I asked ten minutes later as I noticed the police chief was following me. "What?" He asked innocently . "That ' I wanna see how the class is doing be cause I've heard it's been having issues crap." I said spinning around on my heel to face him. " That was me checking on the class. There's a few druggies in that class I wanted to make sure they weren't doing crack while in class." Edward explained to me. "Right sure whatever." I said as I spun back around to continue to my truck. I admit it's seen better days but what was I to do it was Jacob's. He gave it to me as a present for leaving for collage. "Can I buy you coffee?" Edward asked right before I was going to leave. "Why?" I asked. " I want you to hear me out before getting all pissed at me… As sad as it seems I've been worried I'd never see you again." Edward said mumbling the last part. "Sure I guess then…" I shrugged "But just this once. If I find you acting like a jerk I'll make sure the only things I say to you are yes and no and my information if it's needed." I threatened. "Understood. In fact I figured you would tell me that." Edward laughed. That was hot. I swear he has got a pretty hot laugh… Snap out of it woman your suppose to not like him remember

"I was wondering… What made you come here? Or who made you come?" Edward asked after we sat down at the small dinner towards the window. "I've always wanted to come to Portland… I never really thought about why thought I just did… It's like this… You know you want to go but you have no reason to." I said. 'I see. I see." Edward laughed "What did you major in?" I asked. "Literate…" Edward said grasping his cup to the point of where it broke. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to ask something that personal." I said quickly. "It's alright you were curious… I let my feelings overwhelm me…" Edward said after cleaning up his coffee.

"Don't blame your self." I said smiling softly. "It's hard not to… After all the crap I've put my family and myself through… Just for one stupid lousy crappy book…" Edward mumbled. "I have got to go… Alice will shoot me. But remember if you keep blaming yourself you'll end up alone." I said before leaning over the table and kissing his cheek. Sure I at first I was all pissed at him and thought he would ruin my life but after playing our game of twenty questions I reconsidered…Maybe he was just that lonely, upset, miserable guy…

"YOU DID WHAT!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time. " I kissed him on the cheek then left. I felt bad for him and hoped I made him feel a little bit better about himself…" I said in a much more calmer softer tone. "You kissed him ohmigosh! Finally!" Rose yelled hugging me to death. "Rose, babe I know you flipping out over something Bells has done but let the poor girl breath…" Emmett said appearing in the hall way. "EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled before removing her grip on me and tackled Emmett. "Thank you." I said in between breaths. "How was your day Em?" Alice asked from her doorway. "Well before Eddie got back from checking out the druggies it was a hell of a day… After wards was like a totally quiet day. Well other then Edward and his weird classical to rock music playing all day…" Emmett grumbled. "Wait what do you mea- OH MY GOD! He has my jacket!" I screeched. "Ooohhhoooo whatcha going to do?" Alice asked staring at me. "well I could go get it but I won't find his place and over course if he's bu" I was cut off "He's not… In fact he went home early…Which was weird…" Emmett said. "Oh.. He lives… What crap do you have a map?" Emmett asked.

---

=o I'm such a dork. I couldn't think up anything… In fact I just found this. XD


	3. Chapter 3

After ten long minutes of fighting Emmett he finally gave me Edwards address. Now I'm going to fight with my self for at least an hour… I'm to chicken to get my darn jacket? Wow… I'm pathetic… You know what I'm gonna go are get my jacket. "Oh." my jacket was placed on the hood of my truck and someone was knocking on my window. "Hey." Edward said handing my jacket to me. "Hey. Thank for saving my jacket…" I said blushing. "No problem… Would you like to come up?" Edward asked. I almost forgot it was the middle of February till I saw him shivering. "You moron!" I glared at his tee shirt and jeans. "It's like below ten degrees and you come out here in a tee shirt and jeans?" I hissed. "You forgot about the only socked feet." He said laughing. "You moron. You gonna have hypothermia." I said turning the truck off. "I'll come up." I said after opening the passenger side door and climbed out. "You didn't use your door for what reason?" Edward asked after I threw one of my jackets at him. "Put that on till your warm again." I wasn't happy Edward came out here dressed like that in below twenty degree weather and I ignored his question. "Alright alright…" Edward said pulling the jacket over his head. Oh god… He's hot! Sorry I saw his abs. Dang he ripped.

"What on earth are you staring at?" Edward asked me moments later. "Huh what? Oh… Heh nothing." I said turning red again. "Oh… Come on." Edward said. Interesting as it is I've only been here in Portland for about six weeks and me and Edward are like buddy buddy. I like it… "Welcome to my home." Edward said looking down. "DaVinci stay down" Edward said moments later as a huge dog came running towards me. "Yo-yo-you have a dog?" I said shocked. "Yeah. He's a German Shepherd…." Edward said looking down. I instantly was on my knees petting his dog. "You named him DaVinci?" I asked as the dog licked my hands and cheeks. "You like dogs? And yes… Favorite artist…" Edward smiled. "I love dogs. I never expected you to have a dog. I mean with your job and everything…" I said after standing back up. "Yeah… He was one of the k-9 dog. But he was injured a while back then was almost put down…" Edward said sheepishly. "so you have a big heart for animals?" I asked looking at him. " Yes. But I have an even bigger heart for girl." Edward said grinning. "Your such a nerd." I said rolling my eyes. "You right. Straight A+ student Slash Hottest guy in school two years in a row." He said smirking at me. "Jerk. I swear half the female race would die just to know I went to the same school as you." I said rolling my eyes. "Would you die as well?" He said as he kneeled down to his dog. "Most likely not… Unless you somehow managed to make me change my mind about you then maybe." I said smiling. "Well that's to good." he said smiling up at me. "Why wou-" He randomly just kissed me. " What the heck?" I stuttered. "Sorry…." Edward mumbled moving away from me. I saw he had a sad look and was beating himself up again. "Don't you dare beat yourself up again " I glared. "Bella I just kissed a girl who most likely doesn't feel the sa-" I cut him off with a kiss. "I swear you're an idiot." I said rolling my eyes. "What?" he said stuttering a little at first. " I said you're an idiot. What girl or guy… Wouldn't like you?" I said smiling at him. "You like me?" Edward asked looking confused. "Why wouldn't I?" I said just as confused. "Well during high school you ignored me other then the brief hello or school projects. I figured you wouldn't like me…" Edward said looking down. My cheeks were red now. "Well.. oh.. I thought you didn't like me… Weird…" I said laughing. "I… Can I take you out to dinner?" Edward stammered. "No tonight… I promised Rose and Alice I'd go to this place they wanted me to go…" I said softly. "Oh…" Edward said frowning. "Monday. Are you working all day?" I asked suddenly I felt a little cheesy. "I… Yes… What about lunch I have about a one and a half of lunch break…" Edward said. "I do to so yeah." I grinned. "I have to go… Rose is going to kill me…" I muttered seeing the time. I really quick petting DaVinci before kissing Edwards cheek. "Like I said before don't beat your self up." I muttered before going back to my truck. "OH CRAP!" I screeched loudly as I sat down in the driver seat. I had forgotten that it was at least below ten degrees.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Alice and Roselie yelled at me as I told them about my lunch date with Edward was Monday. "You know I feel like we've done this before…" Emmett said coming into the apartment. "You know you should knock?" I said turning to Emmett. "SHE." Rose and Alice both yelled at pointed at me. "HAS A DATE WITH EDWARD!" They continued to yell. Then suddenly scream and giggle and dance around the room till someone next door banged on the door. "SHUTUP!" They yelled the girls quieted down into a fit of giggles. "Can you do something?" I said looking at Emmett. "Um…" He said looking sheepish. "I could… But… I'm kind still in shock… Edward hasn't gone out with a girl in years." Emmett said smiled. "Alice?" A southern voice from the front door called. Alice's eyes widened before screaming loudly before taking off to the door. Emmett had taken his hand and placed it on his gun. Oblivious he hadn't met Rose's step-brother…

"Bella." Jasper said smiling at me as he came into the room with Alice attached to his side. "You know her to?" Alice said confused. Jasper nodded before pushing Alice off lightly so he could hug me then kiss Rose's cheek. Emmett glared then. This time I'm the one giggling. Emmett stared at me. "They are brother and sister…" I said quietly. Roselie and Jasper both heard me and started to laugh to. Alice finally got it and giggled. "You know what's funny. I didn't realized that you were dating my brother Alice." Roselie said. I snorted. "Yeah. She knows everything." I grinned. "Really…" Alice said.

The rest of that night was fun… We watched Emmett's videos from his patrol car.

Monday rolled around and I was nervous as heck… Twelve-thirty rolled around and I sat in front of the small café just around the corner of the police station. I was waiting for Edward to show up. I had noticed that there was a shiny silver Volvo parking across the street from me. I figured it was a worker. "Edward where are you?" I muttered in the truck. I gasped when I saw Edward get out of the Volvo. "OHMIGOD!" I screamed loudly in my truck. Edward must have heard me cause he came running over to my truck asking if I was alright. I don't think he realized who it was till I got out of the car. "Bella?" Edward said. "No the Easter Bunny." I said sarcastically. "Well… Sorry." he said rolling his eyes. "Come on inside." Edward said tugging on my hand. "Alright…" I said following him in. I felt very underdressed when we walked in. "Edward!" I hissed glaring at him. "You brought me to one of the best restaurants in the city wearing this?" I whispered. "You can speak above a whisper and it's the lunch crowed they don't care. Most of them are in jeans anyways." Edward smiled. "Oh. Bonjour Monsieur Cullen votre table normal?" The hostess said obliviously recognizing Edward. "Oui, s'il vous plaît, Avelina." He said smiling. "You know French?" I asked as we sat down. "Yeah…I took it all of high school don't you remember you sat behind me in class…" He said. Right he took four years of French in front of me… stupid me. "Good afternoon my name is Jasper. I'll be severing you this afternoon." the waiter said. "Jasps?" I said looking at him. "Bella… What a surprise… Alice isn't with you is she?" He said nervously. "No… She's in class… I didn't know you worked here." I said surprised. Edward smiled at Jasper. "Afternoon Jasper." Edward said. "Afternoon to you to Chief." Jasper said with a little stiffness. I already knew Jasper wasn't very fond of the law, mostly do to the people who had bullied him in school pretty much started fights and he got blamed… "Its Edward." Edward said smiling again. "Right. So what can I get you guys to drink?" Jasper said. "What I normally has Jasps." I smiled. He knew what I was talking about. "With or with out?" He asked with a smile. "With I need it." I said smiling. "I'm not going to ask what on earth you to are talking about but I'd like water please." Edward said glancing between us. "Sure. I'll be right back look over the menu if you need to." Jasper said leaving. " How do you know him?" Edward asked after Jasper left. "He's Emmett's girlfriend's step-brother." I said. "Dang that's a mouthful right there." I muttered. "I went to school with him and Rose till the graduated… Which was about the same time you did…"I said thinking. "Hmm." Edward said he looked like he was thinking. "Here you are." Jasper said coming back over with two drinks. "Tea?" Edward said. "Yes tea. It happens to be sweet tea thank you very much." I said. Jasper shook his head. "You guys know what you want?" He asked pulling out his pad. " Salad." I said smiling. "Doesn't matter what kind. Just no artichokes or eggs in it please." I said smiling. "The same thing please." Edward said. I glanced at him and he just shrugged at me.

"Alright. I'll be back in with your food in a few minutes." Jasper said leaving. "Does he have a problem with the law?" Edward asked after a moment. "Kinda… He respects but he also doesn't like…" I said while Edward gave me the I don't understand look. "He does respect your job but he doesn't like it cause during high school he was put in jail about twenty times for a fight he didn't start. He had actually let the bully take all the swings at him. It didn't make sense…" I explained his face went from confusion to understanding in a matter of moments. " I get it now…" he said quietly as Jasper came back. "Jasps. Can I ask a really small favor from you." I said smiling. "Sure." He asked. "Can you maybe get me when I leave the largest to-go cup filled with sweet tea? I'm asking now cause I'll forget." I said smiling. "Sure thing Bella." Jasper said with a smile.  
I had noticed that he had some fresh cuts on his fingers. They were scabbed over. "He's cooking again… Good." I said softly. "What?" Edward said staring at me. "Jasper. He cooks but he stopped for awhile… Maybe that's why Alice was all giggly..." I mumbled before I started to eat.

* * *

BLAH! That ending so fails. It's 1:10. Babysitting… Thank gosh I managed to bring my laptop...


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so that last chapter kinda failed… I've been hanging around my sister to much. XD I used really bad grammar. "What I normally has japs." XD I'll rewrite this chapter later. Right now I'm moving forward.

I think we tried to spend as much time as we could avoiding going back to our normal jobs. "So… I… Guess… Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. Edward was giving me this strange guilty puppy dog eyes. "I.. Sorry… I just was thinking back in high school… I made fun of you for a while…" He mumbled quietly. "What?" I said confused I first off couldn't hear him well and secondly he kept looking down. " I use to make fun of you in high school… I guess I'm kinda the reason why you only had a few of your friends. People thought whatever I said was true…" Edward said frowning. "What do you mean you made fun of me?" I said slowly unsure if I should be scared or not. "I use to tell everyone that since you're the accident prone you could turn other people accident prone to and That cause you spend all your time at La Push your staring to think your one of them and soon would be talking just like them…" He said as he added on a few more hurtful things. "I… I have to go… Class starts soon." I said softly standing up. I waved at Jasper. He nodded and mouthed that I owe him. I nodded before heading to the door. When I glanced back at Edward I saw a foreign expression on his face. It looked like a bit of anger and sadness. Like he regretted telling me these things. If he really regretted telling me he would be after me begging me to listen to his side of his story but he didn't. I walked out and back to my truck and left.

Alice poked me for the seven hundredth time. "Are you dead?" She asked softly. "No." I answered again. I admit I miss talking to Edward… But I wasn't going to talk to him. Not after learning he made fun of me… "Bella. Stop being mopey. " Roselie said as she pasted by the two of us. I was taken shopping with the girls. They demanded a girls shopping day and dragged me with them. They also demanded I buy something. So when they had stopped at the food court I told them I'll be back I was going to go find the bathroom. Well on my way back I found this old jewelry place that had a pretty in my eyes little wolf charm for a bracelet. It made me think of Jake and the boys back at LaPush. It was only maybe twenty dollars but I really didn't care the girl told me to buy something and I found something. I felt a little better I guess. When I returned to the girls they noticed my small bag right away and stole it from me. "Bella what the heck is this?" Alice said staring at the charm. "That would be a wolf Alice…" Roselie said sarcastically. I only sighed before pulling the bag and the charm back from Alice. "Well obliviously Rose. Anyways. It reminds me of some of my friends from back at home… So I bought it and you , both of you I will quote. 'Buy something Bella anything I don't care just stop being so depressed.'" I said making my voice all bubbly and putting on a smile much like Alice's. "And I did buy something now I'm going back to being depressed." I muttered as the girls groaned. I only grinned for a moment before getting up again. "I wanna go home." I said suddenly. Alice spun around fast before grabbing my arm and shoving me at him. "Talk to him." She said before glaring at me. "I heard her… I'm guessing Alice is fed up with you two?" Edward said softly as he looked at his shoes. "fed up with you two?" I echoed. " Yes. Alice has been calling me every few days telling me to stop avoiding you… She if you noticed has the same last name…" He mumbled. My mouth made an 'O' shape. Alice was his sister. I never thought of it. She had told me she has a brother that lives in the city and that he's very protective of her two. "Yeah…" He muttered before leaning over to me. I stepped back a step or two. "Sorry…" He muttered softly. "I have to go… I need to be back at the department." He said before turning around and leaving. "Edward…" I called he turned and looking at me. "Yeah." he said looking at me. " Never mind…" I said before looking down. "Alright." He said before he turned and left. Alice said smacked my head. "OW!" I cried rubbing the back of my head. "What the heck was that?" She cried before Roselie putter her phone in front of her face. "WHAT!" Alice shrieked loudly catching almost everyone attention in the food court. "I'm going to kill him." She muttered before dragging me and Rose out of the food court. "What did you tell him?" She asked Rose. "Nothing just that we were at the mall…" Rose muttered before pulling her arm out of Alice's grasp. I was confused and pulled the phone from Roselie's hand finally. "You got a text from Japs about my lunch with Edward?" I said confused. "No. The question under it." Roselie said rolling her eyes. When I read it again My mouth made and 'o'. He had said that Edward had asked him a question about me. He wanted to know why he was being questioned and he blamed Emmett. "Oh poor Jasper…"I mumbled.

Alice glared at me. "What do you know of this." She said. "Nothing… He's working at where we went for lunch and waited on us…. Japs was more scared of being put back in jail over nothing by Edward to screw anything up." I said frowning. "He's cooking again." I added. Alice's eyes widened before hugging me. "I'm sorry I've got fathers stubbornness. I some times forget about it." she muttered before letting go. "its okay." I mumbled as I yawned. " I'm gonna go home.. I'm tired. I didn't sleep much last night I was working on some homework." I said before the girls could drag me anywhere else.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I muttered as I looked at one of the street signs I had no idea were I was. Well I knew I was in the bad part of town… "Stupid…" I muttered again before sliding down one of the gross walls of a building. "Well lookie here… We've got us a pretty little thing." Some drunks voice said as a few "yeahs" drunks replied. I shivered and closed my eyes. "Don't touch me." I said standing up quickly. One of them touched my arm and another tried to touch me somewhere else. Then that's when I heard a loud screech and the sound of a gun go off. "Move now." Some one said harshly. I was scared when I felt some one grab my arm and drag me back. "Get in the car Bella." A more soothing voice said. "Edward?" I said turning to see him. He was here… "Get in the car." He said again before looking at the drunk men. "If I find you messing with another woman like this again you can be sure to not be waking up the next day in your own bed." He growled as he pushed me towards the car.

I sat frowning and facing away from him. "You followed me." I accused. "You went to the bad side of town. Of course I had to follow you." He tried reasoning. "You could have stopped and taken my home." I muttered. "You didn't wish to see or talk to me so I kept my distance hoping you would turn around and notice me there." He said softly. My face slow went from anger to realization. I had heard a car behind me. Was it him the whole time? "I… I'm sorry." He said softly. I sighed. "I really do hate you now." As he pulled up in front of my apartment. "What?" He said confused turning to look at me. I think I startled him when he saw how close I was to him. " I said I really do hate you now." I muttered again before I took what courage I had left and kissed him before leaving his car. I giggled as I saw his face when I closed the door. It was kinda like the face you have when you find out something really important and the I've just been surprised face.

I like this chapter better…


End file.
